


Kurwa mac

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Death, Gallows Humor, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Нормальные люди умирают один раз. Феликс Лукашевич - не нормальный и даже не человек.
Kudos: 1





	Kurwa mac

Название: Kurwa mac  
Автор: fliss  
Дата публикации: 8 октября 2013

\------------------------

1033-1058 года: Мешко II Вялый, вынужденный воевать одновременно с Германией, Чехией и Русью, потерял почти все завоевания своего отца, включая и королевский титул, от которого он отказался в 1033 году. После его смерти начинается период хаоса и анархии, и его сын Казимир I Восстановитель, изгнанный из Польши мятежниками, с трудом и потерями восстанавливает свою власть. Зато сын последнего Болеслав II Смелый (1058—1079) полностью возрождает былое могущество Польши и вновь (1076) принял королевский титул. (с) Вики.

Сквозь неплотно закрытые деревянные ставни в комнатку пробивался мягкий, ласковый желтый свет. Один из лучей устроился прямо на щеке светловолосого мальчика, лежавшего на устланном мехами полу, будто бы гладил, успокаивал и без того более чем спокойного, едва дышащего ребёнка.  
В тени, у двери, кто-то негромко переговаривался.  
– Не выживет. Так что врал он всё, – покачал головой молодой крепкий мужчина и задумчиво почесал заросшую светлой щетиной щеку.  
– Может, и не выживет. Только всё одно не врал, – возразил ему сморщенный старичок с длинной, почти полностью белой бородой.  
Его молодой собеседник поморщился – ну что со старика взять? Небось, давно уж разум растерял.  
– Ты ещё до христианства жил, вы там много во что верили. А я не верил ему, ни минуты не верил, так и знай, и предупреждал – неча детским сказкам верить да на войну мальчишек брать. Может, он вовсе бесноватый был какой. Где то видано – чтоб мальчишка-босяк прибежал да княжеством целым себя объявил! И отчего Мешко не выгнал его? – он уже говорил о мальчике в прошедшем времени.  
– Милош, ты когда-нибудь видел, чтоб дети насмерть дрались? – старик будто не слышал, что ему говорят. – Совсем насмерть? Чтоб рубили, как ты чехов? Я видел. Его видел. И ещё других. Одному, у которого будто мёдом волосы назад зализаны, стрела в плечо попала. А он вытащил и пошёл дальше, и брови хмурил, и будто и не было стрелы, потому что и крови на плече не было. А потом он, – дед кивнул на мальчика на полу, – ему под дых кулаком зарядил. И тот кровью закашлял. Да только одному ему куда с тремя справиться, – старик бросил короткий взгляд на распростёртого на полу ребёнка и вышел.  
Милош снова поскрёб щеку, задумчиво разглядывая мальчика. «Привиделось всё деду. На старости лет без разума остаться – не мудрено дело».

– Kurwa mać! – Феликс зажмурился и сильно сморщился от боли в затылке, тут же схватившись за него, – это Русь его приложил по голове, точно Русь, у кого ещё рука как полено тяжелая?  
– Не знала, что дети так ругаются, – мягкий, спокойный голос будто в самой голове Феликса прозвучал.  
Он разлепил глаза и медленно поднялся на ноги.  
– А тебе какое дело ваще? – буркнул он, оглядываясь. Вокруг была чернота – не темнота ночи, к которой Феликс был привычным, а настоящая чернота, как будто бы глаза у него были закрыты, а перед ними ничего вовсе не было, чтоб хоть не глазами увидеть, а почувствовать кожей. Или как будто глаз у него не было.  
– Грубиян, – фыркнула темнота. Феликс поёжился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– И чо? – невпопад отозвался он, вертя головой, стараясь хоть что-то увидеть, уловить.  
Прямо к нему шагнула высокая фигура, Феликс подумал, что, наверное, её контуры мелом по черноте нарисованы. Фигура куталась в чёрный как всё вокруг плащ, будто ей было холодно. Лица не было видно под огромным капюшоном.  
Феликс отступил и не услышал собственного шага.  
– Ничо, – раздражённо отозвалась фигура. Рядом с ней блеснуло лезвие косы. – Ты кто будешь?  
– Феликс, – отозвался мальчик, сглотнув. Ему становилось не по себе.  
– Ну, а я Смерть, сегодня твоя, – Смерть пожала плечами и протянула Феликсу костлявую ладонь, обтянутую тонкой серой кожей.  
– Я теперь христианин, – надул губы мальчик и поспешно достал из-под льняной рубахи распятие. – Меня ангелы должны встречать и провожать считать грехи и добродетели, чтоб определить в рай или ад. Так что мне ваще неинтересно, кто ты и чья! – Феликсу было почти страшно, и потому он грубил больше и больше.  
Рука, было потянувшаяся к ладони мальчика, замерла.  
– Христианин? – если бы Феликсу было видно лицо Смерти – если бы у Смерти было лицо – он точно увидел бы, как она удивлённо изогнула бровь. – Kurwa, – тяжело вздохнула Смерть. – А я ещё не верила Харону, когда он говорил, что к нему три мусульманки сразу попало!  
– Чо? – Феликс и сам оторопело замер, хлопая светлыми ресницами.  
– Чо-чо, – передразнила Смерть. – Думаешь, только у вас бардак? У нас вон, глянь, тоже. Ни к чёрту дела, никто нормально работать не хочет наверху, а нам тут отдувайся, – Феликсу подумалось, что эта Смерть, в общем-то, мало отличается от бабки Янины, которая на кухне князя хозяйствовала – у той тоже везде и всюду бардак был, и все виноватыми оказывались.  
Контуры фигуры стали медленно таять, уменьшаться, как если бы Смерть отходила обратно в черноту.  
– Эй, эй! – взволнованно крикнул Феликс, подбежав к ней. – А типа я? Мне типа чо делать?  
– Какая мне разница? Моё дело маленькое, – раздражённо отозвалась Смерть.  
– Я тут не останусь! – топнул ногой мальчик. Теперь он злился совсем привычно – так же, как когда ему не доставалось того, чего сильно хотелось.  
– Конечно, не останешься, – Смерть явно язвила, и, наверное, сейчас она закатила бы глаза, если бы могла. – Считай, тебе повезло, живи дальше, будь хорошим мальчиком, не обижай младших и не бросай в кошек камни, – последним исчезло лезвие косы.

– Я же говорил тебе, Милош, – старик улыбался, но из-за бороды были лишь бесчисленные морщины вокруг его глаз.  
Милош промолчал, глядя в широко открытые зелёные глаза мальчика и не веря.  
Прошло больше двадцати лет, а ребёнок почти не изменился. И открыл глаза, и потребовал к себе нынешнего князя, смешно хмуря светлые брови, и сказал, что намерен сделать ему выговор – мол, отчего так долго не будил своё княжество.  
– Я сам съезжу за Болеславом, – задумчиво произнёс Милош и ушёл к конюшне, провожаемый довольным смешком мальчика.

* * *

1655 год: ...восстание Богдана Хмельницкого, начавшееся в 1648 году. Польское коронное войско потерпело сокрушительные поражения от восставших казаков и крестьян под Корсунем и Пилявцами, к концу 1648 года войска Хмельницкого дошли до Вислы и угрожали двинуться на Варшаву. В 1654 году в Польшу вторглись русские войска; в следующем году — шведы, которые и занимают Варшаву, король Ян II Казимир бежит в Силезию — начинается анархия, получившая в Польше название «Потоп» и являющаяся аналогом русского Смутного времени. В 1657 году Польша отказалась от суверенных прав на Восточную Пруссию. Шведы так и не смогли удержаться в Польше из-за разгоревшейся партизанской войны. С другой стороны, часть казачьих старшин, напуганные влиянием московских воевод, отшатнулись от Москвы и попыталась вновь наладить отношения с Речью Посполитой, благодаря чему та вернула себе Белоруссию и Правобережную Украину. Согласно Андрусовскому перемирию (1667 год), Польское королевство потеряло Киев и все районы восточнее Днепра. (с) Вики.

Феликс задыхался, его мутило, к горлу подступал ком, и он знал, что его будет тошнить кровью.  
Бервальд, кажется, был выше поляка на голову и вдвое шире в плечах. И раз в триста молчаливее.  
Иван такой же высокий, такой же широкий и крепкий, и на фоне любого из них Польша казался совсем хрупким и щупленьким. Особенно когда стоял на коленях, скрючившись, и пытался сдержать рвоту, обнимая себя обеими руками.  
– Варшава станет твоей столицей! – прохрипел он, подняв голову, и широко безумно улыбнулся Оксеншерне.  
Тот покачал головой, убрав меч в ножны, и поправил:  
– Варшава станет моей.

Лукашевич содрогнулся всем телом.  
– Kurwa mać! – он вытер тыльной стороной дрожащей ладони губы. Его всё же стошнило, и по коленям теперь растекалось неприятное жидкое тепло.  
– Фу! – донеслось откуда-то, и Феликс вскинул голову. Взгляд расфокусировался от боли, и он ничего не мог увидеть перед собой, кроме черноты. «Щас в обморок грохнусь», – подумалось поляку, но очередной рвотный позыв не дал ему отключиться.  
– Вот же мне везёт, как всегда! – снова тот же голос, и снова Лукашевич ничего не смог разглядеть.  
– Отвали или помоги, – огрызнулся Феликс. – Языком я лучше тебя чесать умею, тотально лучше!  
Но голос продолжал причитать:  
– Ну почему, почему именно мне попадаются всякие отбросы? То один повесился и у него желудок расслабился, я его прямо с дерьмом принимала, то другой напился так, что копыта отбросил и потом так перегаром дышал, что я думала, сама опьянею, теперь этот…  
– Щас я тебе покажу отброса, отброшу за волосы – мало не покажется! Я сама Польша, глупая женщина! – взвился Лукашевич, от возмущения даже забыв, как ему плохо. А может, это просто боль и тошнота стали отступать.  
Наконец, перед глазами перестало плыть, и поляк уставился на фигуру, как бы просто очерченную перед ним, как лёгкий набросок на бересте – только полностью черной.  
– Я тебя помню, – Феликс встрепенулся. Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги и со смаком добавил: – Kurwa.  
– А ты так и не отучился ругаться, – Смерть фыркнула, плащ её зашевелился – кажется, она скрестила руки на груди. – Нет бы спасибо сказать!  
– Нет бы свалить тотально навсегда, – мечтательно протянул Польша, закатив глаза. – Ты мне типа не надо. Типа совсем.  
– Ага, тотально, – передразнила Смерть.  
Лукашевич тряхнул волосами.  
– Давай вали уже.  
– А забрать тебя мне – типа – не надо?  
– Не типа, а не надо, – поляк не удержался и показал Смерти язык. Вместе с распятием – тем же, что было на нём в первый раз.  
Смерть выругалась на каком-то замысловатом, не известном Феликсу языке, и стала исчезать.  
– Заходи ещё! – крикнул Лукашевич и звонко рассмеялся.

– …а потом Пруссию Восточную потеряли, и Киев тоже, – старик, сидевший у кровати Феликса, загибал пальцы.  
– Белобрысый мне всё равно не нравился, чудище красноглазое, – Польша обиженно надулся, скрестил руки на груди, и старик понимающе заулыбался в свою белую бороду, вспомнив притчу про лису и виноград. – А Украину жалко, – тут Лукашевич заулыбался уже сам – вспомнил пышногрудую сестру Ивана – и тяжело вздохнул. – Думаешь, она мне даст так, просто, когда поправлюсь?

* * *

1772, 1793, 1795 — годы трёх разделов Речи Посполитой.

– …поохреневали там все! Тотально ваще! – бесновался Польша, размахивая руками. – Я им чо, апельсин, делить меня?! Много их, а я один?! А ты бы только видела, как этот белобрысый говнюк ухмылялся! Kurwa mać!  
Смерть понимающе покачала капюшоном. В последние годы такие встречи стали уже привычными – для них обоих.  
Они сидели за маленьким столиком посреди черноты, косу Смерть прислонила к спинке своего стула. В её костлявых пальцах была простая фарфоровая чашка, перед Феликсом стояла такая же.  
Внезапно Лукашевич замолчал и как-то поник, уставившись на донышко чашки.  
– Тадеуша жалко, – медленно произнёс он и поднял на Смерть вопросительный взгляд.  
Та пожала плечами.  
– Ко мне не попадал. Тоже католик.  
– И чего его не попутали как меня?.. – пробормотал Польша и залпом выпил медовуху, плескавшуюся в чашке.  
Смерть держала свою чашку за ручку, двумя пальцами, оттопырив мизинец, и не спеша прихлёбывала.  
– Тебя уже… – она замолчала на секунду, загибая пальцы свободной руки. – Пятый, кажется, раз путают. Один раз – случайность, два – совпадение. А три, знаешь ли, традиция и закономерность.  
В чашке Лукашевича снова появилась медовуха, но он отодвинул от себя чашку, вздохнув, как вздыхают дети, когда не хотят доедать кашу.  
Феликс сложил руки на столе и положил на них голову, надул щеки.  
– Знаешь, я бы… ну, типа поменялся бы с кем-нибудь пару раз. Чтоб кого-то ещё попутали, – в зелёных глазах мелькнула тоска.  
Смерть громко фыркнула.  
– И я с тобой ещё пью, – чашка звякнула о столешницу. – Я-то думала! – голос Смерти звенел от обиды, как звенит от обиды голос простой обманутой девушки. – Думала, тебя путают, потому что у тебя там… воля, – она неопределённо взмахнула рукавами. – Что ты как Феникс: умираешь, чтобы возродиться, а ты – «поменяться», – Смерть стала манерно, театрально заламывать руки, тихо всхлипывая.  
Лукашевич сильно нахмурился, выпрямившись, и сжал кулаки.  
Смерть чуть посерьёзнела.  
– Рано или поздно смерти все хотят. Меня или другую – не важно. Потому что умереть проще, чем бороться, – она склонила капюшон набок. – Когда ты перестанешь бороться – тебя не станут больше путать и отправят к твоему богу, католик. Или к твоему дьяволу.  
Польша резко вскочил на ноги и сощурил зелёные глаза – зло и хитро.  
– Не дождёшься. Kurwa.

– Я вам ещё типа не надоел, деда? – Феликс улыбнулся белобородому старику, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Нисколько, Фелек, ни капельки.  
– Помолитесь за меня как-нибудь, деда, ладно?  
– Никогда и не переставал за тебя молиться, – сухая и тёплая морщинистая рука легла на плечо Польши.

* * *

1939 год: начало Второй Мировой войны, вторжение войск Третьего Рейха в Польшу.

Гилберт наступил на ладонь Феликса. Захрустели кости, но тот не издал ни звука, только отлепил щеку от земли и поднял глаза. Впрочем, на Байльшмидта он не смотрел – глянул за его плечо, на его брата, тихо переговаривающегося с одним из своих военачальников.  
– Допрыгался, пшек? – Гилберт склонился к нему и зашипел прямо в окровавленное ухо. Он всегда был любителем войны, по-настоящему ценил её, как Франциск ценил вино, а Родерих – музыку, и в своей трепетной, почти трогательной привязанности к войне многим казался просто психом. А Феликс об этом говорил лениво, тянул звуки, полуприкрывал глаза. Говорил, что просто Гилберту никто не даёт, вот он и сублимирует, как может, воюет, раз уж в нём ничего нет больше, кроме животных инстинктов. Гилберт, конечно, страшно бесился.  
Феликс скосил глаза на Байльшмидта и, конечно, в этот раз тоже полуприкрыл их в своей обычной манере. Несмотря на то, что его ресницы и брови сгорели вовсе, а веки были одним сплошным ожогом.  
– Ой, белобрысый, я тебе даже сдохнув не дам, – совсем тихо, хрипя, но нем не менее лениво и насмешливо протянул он, прежде чем…

– Kurwa mać, – вздохнул Лукашевич, перевернувшись на спину.  
– Кто на этот раз? – Смерть появилась почти сразу.

Польша отмахнулся.  
– Вообще-то Германия. Но братец его белобрысый – вот кто бесит!  
– Тотально? – участливо уточнила Смерть, присев рядом.  
Феликс задумался на секунду.  
– Не-а. Тотальнейше. И русский бесит, – добавил он, подумав ещё.  
– Зато у него сестра… – вспомнила Смерть.  
– Клевая, – закончил за неё Феликс, растянув губы в блаженной улыбке. Ожоги почти сошли с лица, но только здесь: Лукашевич знал, что когда он очнётся, так чудесно всё не будет. – Но только одна. Вторая ваще психованная, типа, как белобрысый, только в другую сторону. И ваще-та Варашава должна быть её столицей! Была и должна ещё стать!  
Смерть рассмеялась.  
– Налей? – Польша повернул к ней голову и сдул со лба упавшую прядь волос.  
– Вообще-то меня надо бояться, – Смерть вдруг стала задумчивой. – Если не бояться смерти – как тогда выживать, Феликс? Живут потому, что умереть не хотят. А ты говоришь «налей».  
Лукашевич закатил глаза.  
– Я, блин, выпить хочу, глупая женщина, а не умереть! – кряхтя, Польша приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и презрительно глянул на Смерть. – С хера ли мне тебя бояться? Ты не моя смерть, ты моя собутыльница, ясно, типа? Это теперь польское правило!  
Смерть вопросительно хмыкнула.  
– А свою я боюсь, – пробормотал Лукашевич совсем тихо, себе под нос, уже пытаясь подняться на ноги.

– Деда, – позвал Феликс, едва разлепив веки. – Деда, вы – моя смерть? И вам ваще-та не важно, католик я или нет, вам важно, что я типа не человек, да?  
Старик, сидевший у больничной койки Лукашевича, нервно огладил бороду.  
– Поэтому вы всегда у моей кровати, когда тотально плохо. И у других кроватей – Лит сказал, что тоже вас видел. Ждёте, что я умру, – ожоги почти прошли, Феликс снова стал похож на себя, и, как всегда, чуть прикрыл глаза, чуть скривил губы в усмешке – так, что выражение его лица стало привычно-насмешливым, обманчиво беспечным. – Вы, деда, не ждите. Типа ваще. Пойдите помолитесь за Польскую Республику. За здравие. Чтоб Польша всегда тотально живой была.


End file.
